1. Field
The invention relates generally to a device and method of making and receiving relatively low cost, high quality phone calls using a mobile phone with wireless media and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP).
2. Description of the Related Art
A1. The International Dialing Convention (IDC)
The International Dialing Convention (IDC) is a method to identify every individual phone (mobile phone or landline phone) in the world uniquely regardless the country and region status. The format is
+(Country Code) (Area Code) (Local Number)
The plus sign “+”, is the international dialing prefix follow by the “Country Code” representing each country in the world. For example, “+1” represents “USA”, and “+44” is “United Kingdom”. The area code is usually used to identify the city of the country. Together with the local number, each phone can be identified uniquely such as:
+44 7927 176753—A mobile phone (12345678) in UK
+1 202 87654321—A phone (87654321) in Washington D.C., USA